


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.10.5

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 智润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.10.5

大野智心急如焚，坐在出租车里用手指点着膝盖，不断催促司机开快一点再开快一点。他甚至不敢去想象到底发生了什么事情。  
然而当他冲出电梯的时候他就明白了。  
松本润的信息素气味已经充满了整个走廊，咸腥的气息让大野智作为alpha的本能也一瞬间被唤醒。大野智颤抖着走到松本润的门前，他甚至能感觉到自己的性器已经在衣裤的束缚下挺立起来。  
电子眼辨识了大野智的视网膜，房门打开了。  
里面的气味更加浓烈。  
松本润倒在离玄关只有几步的客厅地板上，甚至还未来得及脱去皮鞋。西服外套被甩在一边，领带被扯得松松挂在胸前，裤子半褪着。他蜷缩着发着抖，露在外面的皮肤全都染上了不正常的潮红，高涨的性器可怜地吐着粘液，白皙的手指缠绕在上面，徒劳地试图安抚自己。  
大野智被松本润拽入了情欲的深海。  
他跌跌撞撞走过去，跪在松本润的双腿之间，掰过肩膀咬住了他的嘴唇。  
松本润立刻紧紧攀住了他的肩膀。他甚至没看清来人的面孔。他也无暇思考能进入他家的人是谁。他被烧到几乎发疯，而身上这个人散发出的alpha信息素安抚了他，他本能地贴近他磨蹭起来。  
“快……救我……救我……”他贴着那个人的嘴唇喃喃地说。  
大野智心疼得不行，释放出更多的信息素安抚他，然后将手探向他的后穴。那里早就湿成了一片，穴口张合着，一下子将大野智的手指吞进一个指节。  
“啊……哈啊……快……”松本润立刻夹紧了他的手指，想把他吞得更深。大野智的手指被火热的软肉包裹着，他简直不敢想象把自己的性器塞进这么紧窄的地方会怎么样。  
“嘘，等一下，你会受伤的……”大野智侧头亲亲他的耳朵，又换来他一连串的颤抖。他又伸了两只手指进去按摩着扩张，松本润的叫声都带上了哭腔，不断在他身上磨蹭，胡乱地索着吻。  
大野智也差不多忍到极限了。  
“会有点勉强……”他喘着说，尽管他知道松本润此刻根本听不进去。  
他甚至没有心思去脱下自己的衣服，只是松开了皮带将裤子褪到膝盖，托住松本润的臀，半跪着将自己火烫的性器一寸寸挤了进去。  
松本润连头皮都麻了，紧紧闭着眼睛张着嘴无声地呻吟着，感觉着自己的后穴一点一点被撑开，涨得满满的，内壁仿佛能感觉到那东西上每一根血管的搏动。他甚至分不清自己感觉到的到底是痛楚还是快感，只觉得万分的满足，满足。他伸手握住自己的性器，只撸动了两下，就随着一次重重的顶撞射了出来。  
大野智倒抽了口气。松本润的精液洒落在他自己的衣服上，后穴紧紧地绞住了他，险些让他也投降了。他深呼吸了一口，退出来了一点——可是柔软的内部还在热情地挽留着他，诱惑着他再晃动着腰挤进去。  
松本润在射了一次之后似乎终于清醒了一点。尽管后穴里那根粗大的东西还在不断地顶弄着他，他狂躁的信息素却被安抚了，高潮之后神智也开始清明。他张开眼睛，看见身上是大野智，甚至还衣冠齐整的大野智，正在抓着自己的胯骨，微微张开嘴唇喘息着正一次一次将他的东西送进自己体内。  
“sato……嗯，嗯啊，satoshi……”他低声念着他的名字，将手掌覆在他手背上：“太好了……是你……太好了，唔嗯……”  
大野智反手握住他的手掌，加重了进犯的力道。松本润的内壁本来就分泌了大量omega独有的润滑液，高潮过一次之后更是又软又热，一点点好像要溶化开来似的吸附着大野智。  
松本润左右摇晃着脑袋，木地板似乎硌得他的脑袋不太舒服。大野智低头给了他一个粘腻的安抚的亲吻，从他身体里退了出去。松本润一下子惊恐地睁开了半闭的眼睛，用腿去勾他的腰：“不……你别走……”  
“没事的，我只是去拿个垫子。”大野智用最快的速度到沙发边拿了个软垫回来，松本润甚至等不及他把垫子在自己脑后塞好，就用手又抓住了大野智的性器抵在了自己的穴口。  
大野智再次潜入他的身体，变换着角度挠着他内壁的每一个角落。  
松本润已经将平时的认真克己全都丢到了九霄云外，跟随着omega的本能开始摇晃着屁股。大野智每一次的用力撞击都逼出他性感已极的呻吟。  
而他此刻身上的白衬衫甚至还完好地穿着，缠在大野智腰间的双脚也还被包裹在手工的牛皮牛津鞋里。  
大野智一边继续操弄着他，一边伸手扯下他被精液弄脏的领带，然后一颗一颗解开他的衣扣。  
白皙的胸膛被情潮染得泛上了粉，淡红的乳尖暴露在有点冰凉的空气里，因为渴求而翘起。大野智知道松本润的乳尖是极敏感的，低头吮吻了一口，然后俯下身子，在他的胸口落下一串细碎的亲吻，下身的力道却丝毫不停，加快了冲刺的速度。松本润的内壁再次轻微地抽搐起来，不断用力挤压着他。  
然后他射在了松本润的身体里。  
感觉到自己的身体被满是大野智信息素的精液沾湿，松本润蜷起了身子，低声呻吟起来。大野智握住了他的性器只套弄了两下，他就捂住了眼睛再度泄在大野智手心里。  
大野智趴在他身上，两个人一起平复着呼吸。松本润把大野智的脑袋搂进怀里，而大野智的性器还埋在他的后穴里，周身散发出他那股甜甜的面包味，中合了松本润留在房间里的腥咸，温柔地包裹住了两个人。


End file.
